Titans on Ice
by Theboblinator
Summary: During the events of "Mad Mod", the Titans are surprised to find another person stuck in the Mad brit's plans. This person turns out to be a Cryokinetic who helps them escape from the "school", and admits to having come to Jump hoping to join them. The Titans accept and the Cryokinetic joins their team. Hopefully for the better. OC/Raven with a bit of BB/Terra and RobStar later.
1. Chapter 1: And then there were 6

**Chapter 1: And Then There Were 6**

**AN: Alright. So just a little heads up with the whole storyline. I will not follow the Teen Titans storyline to the letter. Some episodes may some before their supposed to, or after. For example, I've already decided that the episodes "Nevermore" and "Sisters" haven't happened yet. Simply because I want the new character to be in those episodes.**

**Robin POV**

*Gasp* Robin whips his head up when he wakes up from his unconscious state. He whirls his head around, trying to see around the darkened space he was in. Suddenly, lights start turning on one by one. They reveal Starfire with red bonds around her wrists, Cyborg with a metal brace around his chest, Raven with white bonds around her mid-section, Beastboy with rubber bands around his midsection, and someone else. Robin takes in the newcomer. He's wearing White Combat boots that went up to his mid-calf area and had black laces. They partially covered the white jeans he was wearing with a brown belt looped around them. He also had a white cloak with a hood only showing the guy's face from right below his nose down to his neck. **(Sort of like the cloak in Assassins Creed)** He looked around 14 in Robin's opinion. The same age as the rest of them sans Beastboy, who was 12. He also noticed that he had bindings similar to his own, except that they glowed a faint red. Then the guy started to wake up.

When he opened his eyes, Robin noticed that they seemed to shimmer an icy blue. But he was quickly distracted from his observations when Beastboy asked a question. "Am I the only one that has no idea where we are?" He asks. The guy in the white cloak chuckles a bit.

"Nope. You can add me to that count Beastboy." He says. Only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Why. You're right where you belong my duckies. You're in school!" Everyone looks up to see some Beatles reject sliding down the railing next to some stairs. He leaps off and lands in front of Starfire. "That's right lads and lassies. You're the only 6 students at Mad Mod's institute for bratty teenage do-gooders." He tells them, twirling his cane. Only to stop and point it at them. "And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson." He says, the jewel on the top of his cane starting to spark. Everyone except the new guy looking on in shock. While he looks on in horror.

"We're in school?!" He exclaims. Everyone turning to look at him. "NOOOO-"

(Line Break Here)

**Play: Teen Titans Theme song**

(Line Break Here)

"OOOOO!" He finishes yelling. Everyone looking on in shock.

"Well. Lad's got quite the breath hasn't he?" Asks Mad Mod. Robin can't help but agree with him. Then the guy turns to glare at Mad Mod as the Titans use the distraction to start and struggle against their bonds again.

"My Starbolts are useless!" Starfire exclaims. Mad Mod bends down to look at her.

"Specially designed chairs luv. Can't have them pesky powers disrupting my lecture now can I?" He asks. For some reason Robin feels immense anger at how close he is to her. And how he's talking to her.

"Get away from her!" He exclaims, making Mad Mod turn and glare at him. And then proceed to swing his cane in his face, and make the jewel spark in his face. Robin has to grit his teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"Now don't go getting your knickers in a twist my little snot." He says, straightening up and walking down the line. "I didn't go through all the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety split." He tells them, stopping in front of Raven's chair.

"Then what _do_ you want?" She asks. He looks at her with a bored expression.

"Just what I said dearie. To teach you lot a lesson!" He exclaims. Getting in her face during the last sentence. Then turning around and scratching his butt as he walks away, prompting a scoff from the new guy. "Yes, I've been watching you children misbehave. And I _hate_ Misbehaving children." He says. Swinging his cane to four different portraits on the wall.

"Fighting crime," The first swings open to show Cyborg and Raven fighting Thunder and Lighting. "Saving lives," He continues, the second swinging open to show Robin and Starfire saving cats from a fire. "Interfering with the plans of hard working villains!" He exclaims as the third portrait opens up to show Beastboy as a dog pulling down a towel from Plasmus' waist. "Why, you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers!" He yells out. Then a new voice breaks in.

"Alright. I can see why you would bring them in here." Starts the new guy. "By the way, nice one there Beastboy." He says with a smirk waving his head in the direction of Beastboy's picture. Causing Beastboy to smirk. "But that doesn't exactly tell me why _I'm_ here." He says. "And how the hell you knocked _me_ out. I mean, I wasn't in their tower. So how'd you get me?" Mad Mod walks over to him and bends over to look him in the eyes.

"Why, you're here because you're starting to act like 'em!" Mad Mod exclaims, the last portrait swinging open to show the cloaked guy swinging a black telescopic staff into a thug as a woman runs away with her purse in the background. "And as for how I got you lad, why, that's for me to know, and you to never find out." Mod tells him in a mocking tone. The teen glares at Mad Mod as he straightens up and goes back to stand in front of Cyborg. "But you sprogs will learn your lesson soon enough. You see, I'm older than you. So that means I'm bigger, badder, and better." He says. Cyborg takes this the wrong way and voices it.

"Say wha**-Clang -**OW!" He exclaims after Mad Mod swings his cane into his head.

"You're in _my_ world now. And you won't be getting out until you've learned some proper respect!" He exclaims.

"We will get out. And when we do-" Robin's cut off as Mad Mod shakes his cane and a bell rings.

"Oh dear, there's the bell my duckies. Off to class!" He exclaims, pressing on the jewel and sending the Titans and cloaked figure down into different areas.

(Line Break Here)

**? POV**

_Great. Not one day here in Jump and I'm already a part of some super villain stunt. Then again, I _did_ get to meet the Titans. Maybe this will be a way to show them what I'm made of? After all, I came here looking to join them. Maybe this'll actually work out in my favor._ I thought to myself. Just after I finish these thoughts, my chair lands in the middle of a classroom. I look around and notice that said classroom was one used for teaching Spanish. The walls were covered in different pictures of landmarks from Italy, Spain, Mexico, and Brazil. There was also a white board in front of me. Some pictures around the room have Mod doing different things, with the activity written out below the picture in Spanish. I just groan. {Usually, I would love learning a new language. But right now? Not so much.} I say out loud in Spanish. Suddenly, a picture of Mod's face is drawn on the board in black. Only he looks confused.

"What was that lad?" He asks. I just roll my eyes and repeat what I said in English.

"It's called Spanish. Learn it you crazed tea cup." I tell him. The picture scowls visibly at me.

"Well. We're just gonna have 'ta teach ya' proper manners now won't we my little ducky?" He asks as his face is replaced by a hypno-screen. I stare at the screen for a little bit, before shaking my head in amusement.

"You know, I saw one of these on the internet once. Really fun to look at. Though not very effective." I tell him with a smirk. His response is to let a group of busts that look like him from the chest up pop out of the walls. I stare at them in surprise. "Alright. Didn't see that coming." I state. Then start working on freeing myself from the chair. The first thing I do is wobble it side to side, causing it to fall on its right and break open the wooden piece trapping my right hand that was disabling my powers. I grin as I let the familiar cool feeling wash over my hands, creating an Ice Claw that started at my elbow and sliced open the bracer. **(Think about it sort of like how Diamond Head in Ben 10 creates his "sword" arm except that it encases this guy's arm instead of changing it into ice)** After that's done, I use said Ice Claw to break open the bracer on my other wrist. Quickly using my hands to wrench the bracers on my legs free.

"Heh. Next time, do more research on your students before you enroll them Mod." I tell him with a smirk. Quickly creating Ice Kunai after getting rid of my Ice Claws, and throwing them at the Mod busts. Causing many of them to explode upon impact. His response is for a giant-ass mother-f*cking rocket to come through the whiteboard as if it was paper. _My_ response is to high tail it out of there. Throwing open the door and run down the hall. I hear the rocket launch behind me as I rush down the hall. A few seconds later, I see Robin running from his own rocket. A silent message is sent between us as we jump, and push of each other's hands and feet respectively, making the rockets hit into one another and blow up. We get up off the floor and dust off our clothes.

"Well there goes my shot at perfect attendance." Robin says. I at his quip.

"At least _that's_ better than learning 'Proper Manners'." I say in a British accent, shuddering. Prompting a smirk from the Boy Wonder.

"Don't be so sure my little duckies." Mod's voice says. We look around only to see the Beatles reject standing down the hall. "You two may have gotten out of the classroom. But class is _never _dismissed." He tells us. We respond by rushing down the hall towards the brit. In turn, he runs up the wall and then runs along the ceiling towards us. How the hell he did that, I have no freaking idea "Next lesson, physics!" He exclaims as we try to jump up and grab onto him to pull him down to the ground. "What goes up, _stays_ up." He says when we miss, chuckling afterwards.

"Until _we_ take it down!" Exclaims Robin before we chase after him. The fact that Robin said _we_ not going unnoticed by me.

_Hm. So far, good impressions._ I think to myself with a smile as we chase after Mod in a room that looks like one of M C Escher's paintings. At least, I _think_ that's his name. Afterwards running through a room with black and white hexagons which inverts and sends us crashing to the ground in front of Mod. The brit then decides to _jump_ _over_ us and continue to run. Needless to say, we were pissed. We followed him and ended up in _another_ black and white room. This one with black pillars and a white backdrop. Though we suddenly veered off course and ran down some black and white checkered stairs. After that, things started to get _really_ weird.

First, Mod runs into a hallway and then veers to the right. But when me and Robin try to follow him, we just slam into a wall. "How the hell did he…?" I question. Only for him to run off through a second hallway to our right. Throwing a rasberry our way as he runs away. We follow him and somehow end up at a door leading right back to where this whole mess started.

_What the?! But didn't we all drop down a level or two?! And then go down _more_ when we ran down the stairs after Mad Mod?! What the _hell_ is going on here?!_ I yell out in my brain as we hear a whistle and turn to see Mod standing on the third level.

"You may as well chuck in the sponge lads! You can't catch the likes of me!" He yells out, twirling his cane before pointing it at us. In response, me and Robin jump up to the second level using the railing and acrobatics, and then start to run up the stairs to reach the third. Mod shakes his head, shakes his cane, and then**-DING!-**A bell goes off and somehow the stairs we were running up turn into an escalator that was moving down.

_I just… I don't… Wha?!_ Is all I'm able to think in regards to that logic as Mod stands next to the railing on the third level with a bored expression on his face.

"Now what did I tell ya?" He asks us. Then proceeds to shake his finger at us. "Children today just won't listen to their betters. Have to learn everything the- Aigh!" He yells out as one of Robin's birdarangs fly by his head. "Oi! No throwing things while teacher is talking!" He exclaims. I laugh a bit at that.

"Well looks like _teacher_ needs to learn some grammar!" I quip as Robin shoots a grappling hook up, grabbing my wrist and repelling us up. We swing and kick in the doors that he ran through seconds before, only to find ourselves in a room similar to the one we were just in. Except that we were on the first level once again. "I'm sorry. But my brain seems to have fried. So excuse me if I think we're in the same room as before." I say. Looking around to make sure we actually _are_ in the same room as before.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." Robin states. Only for us to suddenly hear a scream.

"NOOO!" A voice yells out. Robin immediately looks in the direction of the scream.

"Starfire!" He yells out. We're about to follow before we hear another yell.

"-Zinthos!" We look in the other direction. I look back at Robin as he tries to decide which way to go. I decide to make the decision for him.

"You go get Starfire. I'll handle whatever it is that's trying to attack Raven." I tell him. Knowing that it's the dark Titan due to the ending word of her signature mantra. I get a nod in response, and we go off in different directions to said Titans. When I open the door that the yell came from, I'm shocked to say the least. Because what I find on the other side of the door is a giant gymnasium. It has two large basketball hoops at each end, with three smaller hoops on each wall between them. There were also occasional pieces of gymnastic equipment scattered about the room. And in said gymnasium, I see the Dark Titan Raven using her powers to blow up or slam mod busts into each other. I see one sneaking up behind her and immediately throw an Ice Kunai at it. Blowing it up in the process. I make my way through the gymnasium throwing Ice Kunai at Mod busts left and right. A couple minutes later, all the busts are in pieces lying around. I walk over to Raven and she gives me a nod.

_Guess that's her way of saying thanks._ I think to myself. We make our way silently through the halls, trying to find the other Titans. Suddenly, we hear yet _another_ yell from behind a closed door.

"Aw _hell_ naw man! _No one_ touches my tech but _me_!" We rush over to it and fling it open to find Cyborg still strapped to his chair in a computer lab. Computer cables and such sticking out of different parts of his cybernetic body. I waste no time in running over to the main one and shutting it down. Aka, yanking the power cord out of the wall and thus stopping whatever it was that it was doing. "Thanks man." He says.

"Eh, no problem. Now, how about we get you up and moving?" I ask, creating an Ice screwdriver and unscrewing the screws from his metal brace. The cyborg stares at me in shock at the fact that the ice didn't snap, while Raven's eyes widen a bit. "Permafrost. It takes _a _lot to make it shatter, and it can even survive lava from a volcano and not melt. For a few minutes at least." I tell them in response. Getting nods from both of them.

(Line Break Here)

We walk into yet another copy of the room that we started in, when, as we're passing by one of the staircases, two people jump out at us with a yell. Cyborg primes his cannon while Raven uses her magic to stop whatever it was that was flying towards Cyborg's head. Meanwhile, I ready two Ice Kunai in case it goes south for us. Only to dispel them when we realize that it's Robin and Starfire. "Gah. This place is making me crazy." Robin tells us, looking like he's on the verge of tearing his own hair out.

"Tell me about it. Mad Mod's wacked out computer lab nearly wiped out my hard drive." Cyborg tells everyone. Starfire turns to look at Raven.

"Where did our captor send you?" She asks. In response, Raven moves her cloak to show her new clothing attire. Which in my opinion looked _horrible_ on her_._ **(No offense meant if that's how some people actually dress)** Starfire then turns to me.

"Spanish class. Mod tried to teach me 'Proper Manners'." I say with another shudder. Everyone smirks a bit at this. _Keep it up G. Keep it up._ I think to myself, glad that so far I don't have any one of them disliking me. Then Cyborg looks around the room.

"Hey. Anybody seen BB?" he asks. Almost as if in response, we hear groaning coming from the floor and look down to see Beastboy acting like an inchworm to cross the floor.

"Mad Mod's hypno screens did this to him. We've tried everything and can't snap him out of it." Robin tells us. Cyborg turns to him.

"Did you try this?" He asks. He then proceeds to bend down; grab the changeling's ear, and**-BUUUURRP-** Burps right into it. This elicits a laugh from the green changeling.

"Hehehehehe! Nice one!" He exclaims. Then takes in his surroundings. "Um, how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?" He asks. I roll my eyes at Beastboy's obliviousness.

"Oh wonderful! Now we need only to find an exit." Starfire says cheerfully. Cyborg readies his sonic cannon.

"Or we just keep blasting till we _make_ one." He says. Me and Robin immediately hold up our hands.

"Easy." Robin tells him. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah dude. The last time I broke something, Mod sent his busts to retaliate." I tell him.

"This whole place is probably booby trapped." Robin tells his team. Beastboy stands up and wipes the excess drool from his jumpsuit.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" He asks. Raven takes that moment to impute herself into the conversation.

"We're not. Don't you get it? Mad Mod's just gonna keep messing with us until-"

"We mess with him." Robin interrupts. "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane-" Robin begins.

"We take control-" Cyborg continues.

"And we take him _down_. Oh I'll find him, that demented dufus is never hypnotizing me again!" Beastboy exclaims as he walks away. Only for a hypno-screen to pop out of the wall a second later and hypnotize him _again._ Making him fall backwards into Starfire's arms. A trapdoor opens in front of the doors at the opposite end of the room and Mod pops out.

"Come on. Won't you lot ever learn? You're in my world my duckies. You can't win." He tells us, twirling his cane before running through the doors.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yells out, everyone but me, Beastboy, and Starfire go chasing after him.

"But how do I-" Starfire begins, only for Cyborg to turn around.

"Just make him laugh!" He yells back. Turning to continue the chase. Starfire turns to Beastboy and holds him out like you would a pet. Beneath the armpits that is.

"How many Ocarians, does it take to Hogee, a Morflarg…? Finbar!" She exclaims. Beastboy just staring at her with the same blank look. I step forwards.

"Here. Let me try." I say, and then lean down next to Beastboy's ear. "Booooogers." I say slowly. He cracks up laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! Boogers dude?! Ahahaha!" He then takes a look at his surroundings and immediately gets upset. "Awwww Maaan!" He exclaims realizing he was hypnotized again, before me and Starfire each grab one of his wrists and take off after the others. Making him yelp in surprise.

(Line Break Here)

**Play: Benny Hill theme (Yes I felt like changing it. I felt that this would work well. Especially after muting the episode and playing this in place of the original music.)**

The following chase was… weird. To say the least. Mad Mod ran away from us using a moped, and ended up disappearing by the time we followed him past paintings and a statue of him. Turns out he was hiding his face behind a bunch of bananas in one of the paintings. threw it at us, and then ran away down the hall. Somehow he got back onto his moped, threw on a coat, and put on a helmet before we caught up to him. He drove by a fountain with us hot on his heels, before we promptly turned around and ran when he showed up with a big-ass mother-f*cking rocket launcher! Which he didn't need to re-load to fire!

He then ran into a room that had black holes on the floor and ceiling, and seemed to go on forever in each direction. He somehow dropped into one of the holes, before it solidified and Robin slammed into it. Drumming his fingers for a few seconds before Mod popped up in one a few holes over. Robin tried to run over to him, only to drop into a hole between them, while Beastboy changed into a tiger and managed to jump into the hole after Mod. When no one returned within a few seconds, everyone but me and Raven proceeded to poke their heads into holes to try and see them. Only for their heads to come out of different holes all around. Raven flew into one, while I walked over to the same hole as Cyborg as he lifted it up. Raven came flying out of it on my end, and, after studying the hole for a few more seconds, me and cyborg entered the hole on different sides. Leaving it to drop to the ground.

Rather than pop my head out of impossible angles every two seconds, I decided to climb out of the next one I popped my head into. Seeing Raven just floating there and decided to stand next to her. Watching as everyone popped out of one hole or another every three seconds. Although, me and Raven promptly jumped into a random hole when Cyborg's head popped out of one and scared the ever loving shit out of us when his head took up the entire space of the hole. The next time we popped out of the holes, we were dressed in the kind of clothes you'd see people wearing in the 60's, each in front of our own musical instrument. Raven on keyboard, Cyborg on Bass, Starfire with a tambourine, Beastboy on drums, Robin on a guitar, and me in front of a microphone with music related thoughts running through my head. But then Mod drove by, and we proceeded to literally _jump_ out of our clothes and continue the chase.

From there on, we started climbing a seemingly endless spiral staircase. But Mod finally reached the top with us close to reaching him. Unfortunately, he pressed the button on his cane once again and turned the stairs into a slide. Making me, Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg slide down it. Me and Beastboy turn around to find that we were close to reaching the floor again, except that a trap door opened at the bottom and turned into f*cking _jaws_ that were going to eat us. Needless to say, we freaked out and Beastboy turned into a squid. Latching onto Starfire and Raven to stop us from being crushed. I ended up slamming into him first, followed by Robin a little to my left. Then we all freaked out when Cyborg came towards us, slamming into the two of us. Needless to say we were a _little_ pissed at him. He shrugged sheepishly in response as we were lifted towards the top once again.

The next place we ended up was a hall with multiple doors on either side. I knew what was coming and promptly stopped everyone. Then turned to Beastboy and had him to change into Scooby. He did so, and we continued on. Turns out I was right about the Scooby-Doo chase scene part. The only difference was that the crazy brit ended up passing through the doors in all manners of vehicle. Whether it be canoe, penny bike, car, or moped. We also had to fight the force perspective at times. Sometimes needing to crouch to enter doors, or run up to one and jump up to the doorknob to open it. At one point, we even used the bottom portions of two doors as doggy doors. We finally met up in the middle after about a minute of this, with Robin pointing furiously at all the doors. We each took one, and opened it. Finding nothing on the other side, there was only one left, which we walked over to, and flung open. Needless to say that we were _not_ expecting a giant T-Rex head to greet us. Causing us all to back up to the opposite wall and stare at it fearfully as it roared at us. It then retreated back into the doorway and we all turned to look at the wall down the hall. Where we saw Mod walk past it as it closed up. Showing us a bust of him. Robin opened it showing a red knob, which he turned.

**Stop Benny Hill Theme**

As the door swings open, we get ready in case Mod is expecting us. What greets us however is what looks and sounds like the outside world. "No way." Raven says in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beastboy asks. I narrow my eyes, thinking about what we've run into so far.

"One way to find out." Robin says, walking forwards. Everyone following close behind.

"Looks like the real deal." Cyborg states. But I know better. Because no matter how close we get, I can't see any more of the trees than what's already seen. And that's proven a moment later as Robin stretches out his hand just in case, and walks through the painting. Everyone but me falling forwards. When they all look up, Starfire gasps, Cyborg cries out "No!" And Robin slams his fist into the ground.

"Right back where we started." Robin says in annoyance. I just narrow my eyes. Wondering just how in the world he has so many look-alike rooms as the floor in front of us flips to show Mod standing there.

"Of course you are my duckies." He says, slamming his cane into the ground to make the part of the floor that he's on float into the air. "Class is over, and you lot haven't learned a bloody thing. That's a failing grade for each bloomin' one of ya." He tells us, the bottom of his platform lighting up with a red F. I roll my eyes.

"Geez. Mr. Crocker much?" I mumble. Eliciting a chuckle out of Beastboy and Cyborg despite the situation.

"There's only one thing for it." He states as the doors that were open behind the picture close. "You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!" He yells out as the walls and staircases fall away, showing giant hypno-screens. Leaving the doors behind as Mod Busts and chairs for each of us rise from the ground as he starts laughing like a maniac. Leaving Beastboy to be hypnotized again while we form a circle around him. He then falls, causing me to catch him as everyone else looks on. "Time for class my duckies! Everyone back to your seats!" He yells out.

"Titans! Get that cane!" Robin exclaims. All the Titans rushing forwards leaving me to hold onto Beastboy. Some Busts try to launch rockets at us, but I promptly create a dome of Ice to protect us. I watch from the sidelines with Beastboy as they all seem to work together to bring down the busts. Cyborg tossing Robin and then crushing a bust, Robin jumping on top of busts to reach Mod, and Starfire shooting through Busts that Raven throws over to her with her powers.

"Oi! No roughhousing! Do I have to separate you lot?!" Yells out Mod. Pressing his cane again and causing the black and white tiles on the floor to lift up. Causing all the Titans to stop what they were doing so that they don't crash into any. Eventually, all the tiles reach up so that the floor looks like something out of that arcade game. Q*bert, I think it was called? But besides that, I try multiple things to wake Beastboy out of his hypnotized state while the Titans go for the cane, only for nothing to work. Three busts come flying in towards us, while I just create three Ice Kunai in the air and toss them using my left hand. I get lucky and hit the three of them seeing as I'm right handed. Shortly afterwards, Cyborg comes flying down after an explosion from up above.

"A little help here? I've tried a lot, and nothing's working." I tell him. He quickly gets up and removes my hood, showing my Caucasian skin and brown hair.

"You asked for it." He states, and then proceeds to put his finger in his mouth and pull it out covered in saliva. Knowing what's coming, I only get to say part of a sentance before the inevitable happens.

"Oh shi-" He then places his saliva covered finger in my ear, causing my eyes to roll and hair to poof up at the disgusting feeling I have at the moment. Beastboy on the other hand starts laughing hysterically at it. Until he realizes why Cyborg did that.

"Note that after this is all over. I _will_ get you back." I warn Cyborg as I lift my hood and place it back over my head. He waves his hand in dismissal. Until we hear metallic sounds and look up to find Mod busts with spider legs coming towards us. Beastboy changes into a rhinoceros and charges them, causing them to be smashed to pieces and go flying all over the place. Unfortunately, our moment of triumph is just that. A moment. I watch as Cyborg is tasered and placed back in his chair with the metal brace, Raven is forced back into her chair by wooden arms that attach to it, Beastboy is simply hypnotized and placed in front of everyone, and Starfire is thrown back into hers by a Mod bust. I jump and land in front of their chairs as busts try to do the same thing to me.

"Well damn. This isn't exactly how I thought that our first meeting would go." I say. Building up the cold inside me, and then releasing it in a dome that stretches across the entire room, making sure to spare the Titans. The result is all the Mod busts being frozen solid. I quickly turn around and work on freeing Raven, seeing as with her magic it would make freeing everyone else easier. After doing so, she frees Starfire, while I make another screwdriver and free Cyborg. After that's done, the hypno-screens randomly start to give out and show stark white walls. Making Mod come walking over to us.

"Pay no mind my duckies." He tells us as he pulls at his collar. "I'll have it fixed in a-" He cuts himself off when he sees himself fazing in and out until he disappears. Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to work on getting Beastboy out of his hypnotized state. All the portraits around us start shrugging their shoulders at one another, as if they were living things. Then they all fall to the ground and shatter. Followed by some of them knocking the frozen busts onto their sides. The white walls all around the room then lift up to show that they were just screens with mirrors and projectors behind them.

"So everything was just an illusion." I say, looking around and noting the doors on ropes, and busts behind the screens ready for use. Everyone else nods their heads in agreement.

(Line Break Here)

Not long after, Cyborg pulls open a cover and allows all of us to climb out. Showing that we were actually within an oil platform. "Aw yeah. This is definitely the real deal!" He exclaims as he spreads his arms. Raven behind him, followed by Robin and me with Mad Mod.

"School always seems smaller after you graduate doesn't it?" Robin asks. Turning around to help Starfire up. I shrug my shoulders.

"Meh. Either that or you completely forget you went to ignore the painful memories of… _Learning." _I say, getting a laugh out of Cyborg and a small smile from Raven.

"Just don't expect me to go to any _reunions_." She tells us, getting a chuckle from me in the process. But I'm broken off from that when Starfire comes up carrying Beastboy. Still hypnotized.

"I cannot awaken Beastboy. I have tried the tickling, all manner of bodily sounds, and the word 'underpants'. I fear that this time his brain is gone forever." Starfire says, leaning on her hand. Me and Raven raise an eyebrow at this.

"Beastboy had a brain?" We ask in sync. Turning to look at each other in mild surprise. Only to turn back around when Beastboy sits up and starts laughing. Then stops when he realizes what we said.

"Dudes! That's not funny! I totally have a brain!" He exclaims. Steam coming out of his ears. "I just don't use it much." He says. Making me chuckle a bit. Robin then turns to me.

"Thanks a lot for your help in there…" He trails off, holding out his hand. I take it and shake.

"Glacies. And no problem. I came to Jump looking to find the Titans, and end up with some wacko putting me in one of his crazy plots with them. Go figure." I say with a smile. This gets a smile out of Robin. We start walking down the stairs leading to the ocean water.

"So, why'd you come looking for us?" He asks. I start wringing my hands together nervously.

"Well… Like Moddy over there said," I begin, pointing a thumb over my shoulder at Mad Mod, who was currently draped over Cyborg's shoulder. "I was starting to become like you guys. I've been like that for a while actually to tell you the truth. Always jumping in when someone cried out for help. And, well… To tell you the truth I was kinda hoping I could join you guys." I say. Looking up to find him smiling.

"Well. Based on what I saw in there, and how you helped us out without question, I'd say you'd be welcome on the team. Right guys?" He asks the rest of the Titans. I see nods all around and look at them with shock and hope.

"R-really? You guys would let me join?" I ask them in surprise. They nod their heads, causing me to smile at them. I lower my hood to show the rest of them my brown hair and Caucasian skin. "Thanks a lot." I tell them. They all nod their heads. Then I think about something from earlier. "Alright Mod." I start, turning to face the man that set this all up. "How'd you get me? I wasn't in their tower so you couldn't have gotten me with knockout gas. So, how _did_ you get me?" I ask him. He stares at me in annoyance.

"Well lad, I _did_ get you with knockout gas. You just weren't with them Titans in the tower, so I had to resort to the old fashion canister." He tells me. I stare at him in shock. Then look down and shake my head.

"I'm able to dodge a dagger with ease, parry any sword, and create Ice at will. But I can't get away from a measly canister of knockout gas." I say prompting a light chuckle from everyone, and then continue walking with the Titans down the stairs. When we reach the bottom, we find that the boat Mod had taken here had been swept away by the waves when he failed to tie it down. Everyone turned and glared at him when he admitted that. I just shake my head in annoyance. "Leave it to me." I say in an exasperated tone, and then hold out my arms, pointing at the water. Light blue beams shoot out of my hands and freezing the water where they hit. I also make it so that there are barriers on either side so that no one can fall into the water. I walk along the path I'm making, waving for the rest to follow. They do so, and it only takes us about fifteen minutes to reach Titans Island. We step onto the shore, and Starfire immediately takes off with Mad Mod towards the city. The rest of us walk up to the tower and walk inside. We take the elevator to the top floor and while everyone else takes me to the ops center, Robin heads off to his room.

When we arrive at the ops center, I can tell that it's used often. Not only are there computers and a _giant_ screen, but there's an _equally_ giant couch in front of said screen, along with a kitchen in one corner of the room. "So, I'm guessing that this place is used more as a living area. Huh?" I ask. Everyone nods in response. Soon after we had arrived, Robin walks back in with Starfire. He walks over to me with a smile and holds out a communicator. I take it, and shake his hand. I can't believe that I'm actually a Teen Titan. Starfire asks me a few questions which I promptly answer, "Glacies, East, Light Blue, and sure." In response, I get a bone crushing hug from the bubbly alien. The feeling of being an actual member of the team is great, until everyone but Starfire starts smiling evilly and making their way towards me.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I ask, backing up towards the couch. My feeling turns out to be correct when Robin pulls out a pink wig, Beastboy a pink leotard, Cyborg a pink tutu, and Raven a rubber chicken while Starfire floats in front of the door in case I try to escape. After a few minutes of struggle, in which I learn that mine and Raven's powers cancel each other out, I'm soon wearing the pink leotard, tutu, wig, and have the rubber chicken stuffed in my mouth. I spit it out and glare at each one of them. "Know that not even the deepest bowels of hell will save you from retribution." I warn them. They just continue smiling. Then I turn to Cyborg. "And you. I still need to get you back." I say with a mischievous grin. Cyborg's response is to back away from me slowly, only for me to create a dome of ice around him. Trapping him on the inside. I continue to smirk as I pull of the initiation clothes, and hand them back to everyone. They also start to smirk, but this time it's because they can tell that Cyborg is the one who's about to be humiliated.

"Raven. If you would be so kind as to not free Cyborg after this. It would be very much appreciated." I say. She shrugs in response.

"What do I get in return?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. I think it over. "You're saved from retribution." I tell her. She nods in response, which prompts the mischievous grin to re-form on my face. I concentrate, and make it so that Cyborg can't move via freezing his feet to the ground, and using chains connected to the dome and his arms to hold them in place.

"Hey man! Come on, don't do this!" he yells out. I just continue to grin as I concentrate. Five minutes later, I lower the dome from around Cyborg. The main difference is that he's now wearing the same outfit I was forced into for initiation. Except that it's made completely out of my Permafrost ice. I smile at this. He tries for a good hour to try and cut it off, even resorting to begging Raven to break it. But she refuses due to the fact that by doing so, I would be allowed retribution on her for the initiation. And apparently she's able to tell that I can be _very_ creative. By the time that dinner has rolled around, the rest of the team had already taken a multitude of photos for blackmail material.

"Man. When are you gonna take this off?!" Cyborg yells out to me as Robin continues to make dinner, while I face off against Beastboy in a racing game. I just smirk in response.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be off by the time that you go to bed." I tell him, crossing over the finish line seconds before the changeling.

"Aw man! I demand a re-match!" He yells out. I shrug my shoulders, and start up another race. After telling Beastboy that I had only been able to play video games for a little while a day in my past, he had immediately assumed that he now had an opponent that he could beat. But you know what they say about assuming. "When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." Which turned out to be the case seeing as I'm fourteen, and by a little I meant, 'Only an hour every day from when I was four up to when I was six' Meaning I had a total of 730 hours of video games behind me. And that's not including the occasional times I was able to play when I stopped at an orphanage.

Not long after I beaten Beastboy a second time, I was in the kitchen and making myself something to drink. A few seconds later, Raven comes floating in and sees me at the stove next to Robin. I look over my shoulder at her and nod. She nods back and floats over. She raises an eyebrow when she sees me making Herbal Tea. I shrug in response. "Tried it at one of the orphanages I stopped at. Decided that I liked it and tried to always have a pack on me at all times. It's very calming. Imagine my surprise when Robin tells me that you like it as well." I say with a smile. When I say this, she smirks a little in response. I finish making the tea and take out two mugs. Pouring one for me, and one for Raven. She takes it with a nod of thanks, and then floats over to the couch with a book in hand. I walk back over and see that Cyborg was currently trying to use the controller for the game station to fight against BB, but was having difficulties because of the Ice suite I had him wearing. I smirk a bit, watching and drinking my tea. So far being a Titan was good. Very good compared to what I've had to go through up to now. I frown a bit at the thought, but then banish it to the back corners of my mind.

(Line Break Here)

Dinner turned out to be simple. Spaghetti with sauce and cheese. Although, I did wonder why Starfire covered her entire dish in mustard. Robin must have seen my confused face, because he explained how it was one of the first things she tried, thinking that it was food, and decided that it was her favorite and put it on everything. And I mean _everything_. I was also warned about Starfire's cooking. Although, that turned out to be unnecessary when she put a plate in front of me and I proceeded to eat it with a blindfold on and tissues plugging my nose. That way I wouldn't be put off by either sight or smell. When I tried it, in my opinion it tasted like chicken covered in butter and cheese. When I uncovered the blindfold, I saw what looked like a giant mess of purple and green. From that moment on, I decided that I would always try her Tameranian food with a blindfold and something plugging my nose.

The rest of the team was shell shocked when I ate it without complaint, and finished the entire plate. Even Raven seemed a little surprised. I shrugged my shoulders and told them that after what I went through, the Tameranian food was nothing. Especially that one cook from the orphanage in Gotham. After I said this, it began a discussion between me and the rest of the Titans.

(Line Break Here)

Robin looked at me in shock as we sit on the couch. "You were in Gotham at one point?" He asks. I nod my head I response.

"Robin, I was _born_ in Gotham." I tell him. At this, he stares at me in shock.

"But then… How the hell can you smile? Or laugh?" Cyborg asks me in shock. I look down.

"Let's just say that Gotham… Changed me. Instead of making me go off the deep end, or making me curl up into a ball and just sitting there doing nothing… It, _balanced_ me out." I tell them. Robin looks at me in confusion. I sigh and look up at them. "Look, I'll tell you guys another time. Right now, I'm gonna go to the roof and meditate." I tell them. Raven looks at me in mild surprise.

"You meditate?" she asks as I stand up from the couch. I nod my head.

"Yeah. Meditation also helps with everything that went down in Gotham. Especially after what I've seen." I tell them, making my way to the exit. After I get to the roof, I enter a meditation position, and create a little pedestal of ice so that I'm not exactly sitting on the ground. Trying to calm everything, or rather, _everyone_, in my a good three hours of meditation, I dispel the pedestal and just sit at the edge of the roof watching the sunset. A little while later, I get up and go back downstairs. Only to be met by Cyborg. I sigh and wave my hand. The ice outfit dispelling. He sighs in relief.

"Finally. You have no idea how it felt." He says. I chuckle a little. "Anyways, now that my movement isn't as restricted…" he trails off, and then suddenly points a finger at me. "You and me. Facing off in a racing game. Now." He states. I just smirk.

"Bring it." I challenge. We make our way to the ops room and place a racing game in the game station. I notice that hardly anyone's in the room at the moment, but chalk it up as everyone going off to bed or going to do their own thing. After a good five games complete with five wins on my part later, Robin makes his way into the room. Only to see Cyborg sulking and me smirking. My name crushing Cyborg's on screen for the fastest time on the track. Robin stares in surprise, before snapping out of his stupor. He walks over to the couch and looks between me and Cyborg. He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Cyborg.

"Don't… Just, don't." He says. I chuckle a bit at this, Robin snickering a little as well. After it dies down, he turns to me.

"Hey Glacies. Mind coming with me for a minute?" He asks. I nod my head, getting up to follow him. After walking through the halls a little, we come to a door. Robin turns to me, smirking, before opening the door and stepping in. I walk in to find the room completely void of light, and then suddenly filled with it. What I see makes my mouth drop in surprise. The walls of the room are painted to look like the arctic. The floor to about half way up the walls was painted water. Then, where the ocean met the sky, there were occasional glaciers. On the left wall, there was a solid strip of white land. Complete with the occasional penguin, polar bear, and walrus. There was a bed indented slightly into said wall. Circular with sky blue sheets, white pillows, and a white blanket.

Across from the bed was a flat screen television which was next to a door that I assume led to a bathroom. Next to the door was a closet which I assume was for me to place copies of my outfit in if I made more. On either side of the bed was a little table with a lamp. It was completely white like the sheets, with a black knob for a drawer in it. To my right as I entered the room was a dresser which, like most everything else in the room, was pure white with black outlines and knobs. The floor was padded with a thick white carpet, and standing on said carpet was the rest of the Titans. All of them smiling at me. I stand there shocked for a minute or so, and then break out into a smile so big I'm sure I heard a few bones crack.

"Thank you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me." I tell them. They all just smile in return. Robin steps forwards.

"You're part of the team now Glacies. Don't worry about it." He tells me with a smile. I nod in return, finally having a place to stay. Along with new friends. And I will protect them with everything I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

**AN: Alright, really only one thing to point out here and that's the fact that I changed Glacies name to Glacier. Decided that the Latin word for "Ice" didn't really work as well as the Latin name for "Earth". (Terra)**

**Glacier POV**

As Me, Raven, BB and Cy walk down the pier; I get a few glances from people in the crowd. It wasn't really a surprise; Robin had just announced to the public that I was joining the Titans a few days ago. Of course, nothing major had really happened yet. I helped them stop a few bank robberies, as well as bring a few car chases to an end. And now me and the rest of the team were taking a break from all the crime fighting by going to the pier while a carnival was going on. Robin had gone to the Ferris wheel with Starfire, while the rest of us went off in our own group. Although, I could tell that Raven wasn't too happy about the fact that she was in a group with the other two. As we pass by a game, I take the time to look at the prizes. I notice that off to the side were two stuffed animals. One of which was a black raven, and the other was a white dove. Both of them had loops on their backs in case you wanted to hang them somewhere.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead. I'm gonna go ahead and do something real quick." I tell them, not really sure why I want to stop and win the plushies, but getting nods in response non-the-less. Although Raven seems a bit reluctant. Again, probably because of being stuck with the two jokesters and not having anyone else around with a level head. Heh, if only she knew. As it turns out, the game was the one where you take a baseball, and you have to knock down the tower of three bottles. However, I knew that this game was rigged so that not only was there a weight in the ball, but the two bottles on the bottom were also weighed down so that it was more difficult to knock them down. "How much for a single game?" I ask the guy in charge, happy that I had asked Robin for some money before we arrived. Although it _was_ a bit of an awkward conversation.

"One dollar for _three_ balls. For each bottle you knock down, you get _one_ prize." He tells me. I nod, and hand over a dollar. I weigh the ball in my hand, taking into account the fact that if I knocked down at least one of the bottom bottles, I could get the two plushies because gravity would take down the top one. I take aim at the bottom right and throw the ball. It hit, but the bottle stayed on the platform. Luckily, by shaking the bottom one, the bottle that was on top was shaken off. I pick up another ball, and try to aim for the middle of the two bottles left. I throw it, and end up hitting them. Unfortunately, they stay upright and on the platform. The only difference is that the two of them have moved closer to the edge. I pick up the final ball and took aim at the right bottle one last time. I throw the ball, and get a lucky hit. I knock the ball into the left side of the bottle, causing it to move over and fall off the platform.

"Well, looks like you got two. So, what'd you like?" He asks. I point out the two plushies and the man gives them to me. I thank him, and make my way through the crowd, trying to find Raven, BB and Cy. After a few minutes, I find them at another game, BB tossing a ring and landing it on one of the bottles near the middle.

"Yes!" He exclaims. "Told ya we'd win you a prize." He tells Raven, handing her a giant, white, egg-shaped chicken plushy that the person in charge of the game hands him. Raven takes the chicken and rolls her eyes.

"A giant chicken. I must be the _luckiest_ girl in the world." She tells them, her voice _oozing_ with sarcasm. I chuckle lightly as I join their little group again.

"Well, if you don't like that, then how about this?" I ask, handing her the small raven plushy that I had won. She takes it with a surprised look on her face.

"You… won this? For me?" She asks. I smile a bit, lowering my hood, and nod. Still not entirely sure why I did. One glance at Beastboy and I can tell he's a little annoyed that she took it without complaint, unlike the chicken. But before anyone can say anything else, Robin lands in front of us after jumping off the Ferris wheel.

"Titans, trouble!" He exclaims, turning around to run off.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asks. Robin turns and looks at us over his shoulder.

"That's the trouble." He replies, everyone following him. I clip the dove onto my belt, and notice Raven doing the same with _her_ plushy. While she promptly tosses the chicken off to the side. I don't know why, but that makes me feel… good, in some way. Unfortunately, I don't really have time to ponder about it as we run down the dock, stopping when we reach the end. I look out across the ocean and see Starfire flying towards us. But following her is some sort of… pink, grey, and black robotic squid thingamabob. It tries to attack her using its tendrils, but misses. I see her turn around and try to retaliate by hitting it with her Starbolts, only for them to have no effect.

She quickly flies by us, followed by the squid thing. Which for some reason…Honks at us? But I don't have time to dwell on it as Beastboy asks, "Who's her new best friend?"

"I don't know. But I can't _wait_ to meet him." Robin replies, punching his right fist into his left palm. We get ready as Starfire comes flying back over to us with the squid hot on her tail. Beastboy is the first to try and do something by turning into a crocodile, or alligator, I can never tell the difference, and trying to bite it. Only for the thing to fly by before he can snap it in his jaws. Raven is next as she picks up a hot dog cart, and throws it at the thing. Only for it to burst apart against the squid. Which takes no damage. Cyborg is the first to actually successfully do something, grabbing onto one of its tendrils and holding it still. He struggles to keep it in one place as it continues to try and fly towards Star.

"Don't know what you did to get this thing angry Star, but it wouldn't _hurt_ to apologize!" he grunts out. Pulling on it with all his strength, but still having a bit of trouble.

"I am… Sorry?" She says it more as a question than a statement. Which shows that she doesn't really know _what_ it is that she did to anger it. And honestly, I can't really see her doing anything to anger either. The squid promptly whips the tendril that Cyborg had grabbed onto, making him let go. As it flies towards Starfire, Robin whips out his telescopic staff and swings, hitting it into the ocean. Before it hits, I shoot a freeze ray at it and encase part of it in ice. Beastboy runs over to the edge and looks down.

"So… Did we just win?" He asks. I facepalm at this.

"Beastboy!" I yell out in annoyance, making him turn to look at me in confusion. But before he can ask what he did, the squid breaks through the dock and flies towards Starfire again. "_That's_ why you never ask that." I growl out. Luckily, the ice that I had shot at it hit the tendrils and kept them from being able to attack any of us. Robin jumps up, lands on it, and starts messing around with it. After a few seconds, he jumps back down and lands next to us, holding what looks like part of the things main power source. This is proven to be correct as it flies about in a random pattern, before exploding along with the fireworks going off in the sky.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." Robin tells Starfire. In response, she looks over at him in confusion.

"But, why did it wish to hurt me at all?" She asks. To her question, we have no answer.

* * *

We return home, me and Raven quickly going to our rooms to drop off our respective plushies first, and then joining up with everyone in front of the doors to the ops room. As the doors open, Starfire is the first one in. "Come friends. I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude." She tells us dancing slightly as the backdrop somehow changes into flowers all over. "All six thousand verses." She continues. This causes us all to stare at her with wide eyes, fearful expressions, and somehow have the sound of a car crash go off in the background. But we're broken out of our stupor when a new voice starts talking.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Everyone looks over at the couch to see someone who looks _very_ similar to Star. The only differences are that she has black hair, purple eyes, and had on a black and purple outfit that also had armor attached. Starfire's reaction to this new person is to squeal and wrap her in a hug.

"Sister!" She exclaims.

_Ahhh. That explains why they look so alike._ I think to myself.

"Brought you a present." Starfire's sister tells her, pulling out what looks like a green emerald. Starfire gasps when she sees it.

"A Centauri moon diamond?" She asks, her eyes widening at the sight. "Where did you get-?" Her sister cuts her off.

"On the Centauri moons of course." She tells her, wrapping the string that held the moon diamond around Starfire's neck. "Oh look, it matches your eyes." She says with a smile. Starfire's response is to smile widely and have her eyes somehow turn _into_ Centauri moon diamonds.

"You must meet my friends!" Starfire exclaims, dragging her sister over to us. "I wish to introduce my big sister." Starfire tells us, her sister then leaving Starfire's grip and walking towards us.

"Blackfire. And since Star told me _all_ about the Titans in her transmitions, let, me, guess." She then goes on to introduce herself to the rest of the Titans. Guessing each one correctly. She gives Cyborg a handshake that leaves his hand smaller, talking to Raven a bit about meditation and Chakras for a few seconds, actually _laughing_ at one of Beastboy's jokes, and tried flirting with Robin. Which, to me, obviously annoyed Star. Then she reached me.

"Starfire didn't tell me about you." She says, holding out her hand. I make sure to encase my hand in permafrost when I shake her hand.

"The name's Glacier. Residential Cryokinetic. I ended up helping these guys out a few days ago when some mad brit decided that he wanted to 'educate' us." I tell her, putting air quotes around 'educate'. "I ended up joining them after leaving. Speaking of which…" I trail off and look at Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy. "You three still aren't safe." I warn them. They just wave it off, though Cyborg seems a little nervous after what I al_ready_ did to him. Blackfire looks at me quizzically. "Oh nothing major, it just has to do with the initiation I had to go through." I tell her with a wave of my hand. Starfire chooses that moment to walk over.

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to earth?" She asks. Blackfire walks over to the couch and vaults over it.

"I was in the quadrant and decided to see if earthlings liked to party." She tells us. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a _black_ _hole_ on the way here." She says almost offhandedly. The three other guys are immediately by her side listening to her story. "Okay, I'm cruising through the dracones nebula and-" She's cut off by Starfire.

"Sister. That nebula is _full_ of black holes. You know travel there is _forbidden_." She says, crickets chirping being the only answer she gets until Blackfire responds.

"Most fun things in life are." She says as if it's a fact. "Now, be a dear sweetie and bring me one of those _soda's_ I've heard so much about. So, anyway, I'm zooming over an event horizon approaching light speed when all of a sudden," I stop paying attention to the story and watch as Starfire walks over to the fridge to grab a soda for her sister. I narrow my eyes slightly. Just watching this I can tell that Blackfire isn't as much as a loving sister as Starfire seems to think. I walk over and stand next to Raven as Starfire brings Blackfire her soda.

"Anything seem amiss to you?" I ask her. She raises an eyebrow at my question.

"What do you mean?" She asks. I shrug and think about it.

"Well, after Blackfire gave her sister that moon diamond, she seemed to stop being the 'loving sister bearing gifts', and changed to the 'sister that acts cool to steal her sister's friends'." I tell her. Raven shrugs at my observation.

"Or maybe you're analyzing things too much." She says. This time _I_ shrug.

"Maybe…" I trail off. Watching as the other three guys pay adept attention as Blackfire's story about how she got here. "But I'm still not entirely sure."

* * *

I'm in my room the next morning with the hood on my cloak down, checking the closet and all the extra outfits that Cyborg and Robin had helped me make. Making sure that they had gotten it right all the way down to the secret pockets. After I was done, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Starfire standing there. But she seemed a little different than usual. "Hey Starfire. What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"I was perhaps wondering if you would like to do the 'hanging out' with me." She asks. I raise my eyebrow a bit at this.

"I would have assumed that you would want to do that with one of the others seeing as I'm still new here." I tell her. She seems to deflate at this.

"The others are… Spending their time with my sister." She told me. I narrow my eyes a bit at this before they go back to normal.

"Sure thing Star. Just let me get a few things ready." I tell her with a smile. She smiles back as I close the door to get a little privacy. I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my telescopic staff; along with the T-com that Robin gave me when I officially became a Titan. When I open the door again, I find Starfire waiting on the other side. "Ready?" I ask her. She nods her head eagerly. However, before we had a chance to leave, Blackfire walks over to us.

"Ah, there you are Glacier. Everyone's been talking about your Cryokinetic powers and I thought that I'd see them for myself. Come on." She said, grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me away from Starfire. Despite my protests about leaving behind the now-saddened red-headed alien.

* * *

Later that night, after being forced to show Blackfire my Cryokinetic powers, everyone was doing their own thing. BB and Cy were playing their own handheld videogames, Robin was sitting there on a tablet working on _something_, and Raven and me were each reading our own separate books. Raven's was some horror book, while mine was about a zombie apocalypse that took place in Europe. A little while later, Starfire came walking in with various movies and snacks.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night." She says. "I bring you popcorn, and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?" She asks.

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci-fi."

"Horror."

"Post-Apocalyptic based." I say after Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven's respective answers. Everyone turns to look at me. I shrug in response. "What can I say? It's a phase I'm going through right now." I tell them, lifting up the book I was reading to further my proof. Starfire drops the different assortment of videos and candies at the varied answers we give.

"Perhaps, a double feature?" She asks.

"Horror and Post-Apocalyptic based then." I say with a shrug. Getting a raised eyebrow from Raven with my answer. Before I can elaborate, Blackfire comes walking into the room.

"Forget the flics kids, we're going out!" She exclaims, spreading her arms while wearing… Starfire's clothes? She comes walking down towards the couch. Passing Starfire on her way.

"We are? Where did you…? Are those my…?" Starfire doesn't finish either sentence as Blackfire just walks past her without paying any attention.

"Heard about a party downtown. Hot music." She tells us. I roll my eyes, never one for parties.

"Yeah."

"I'm in."

"Why Not?" Are Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin's respective answers. Blackfire then turns to Raven.

"And it's in a creepy run down warehouse." She says, Raven lifting her eyes from her book to show she was interested. Then everyone got up and started walking towards the door. Beastboy turning into a gorilla after saying he was a 'party animal'. "Hey sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." She says. Starfire looks at her with sadness.

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends." She says. I walk over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Star. What was that about a stay at home movie night?" I ask with a slightly sad smile. After she hears this, she starts smiling again. And then proceeds to give me one of her bone crushing hugs. Well, bone crushing if I didn't encase my upper body in a thin layer of permafrost so that she didn't accidentally snap my spine.

* * *

We ended up watching a historical movie so that Star could learn a bit more about Earths culture. I made sure it wasn't one that had any wars in it because I didn't know what the others wanted Star to know about good old Terra Firma yet. Afterwards, I went to my room to work on a little project of mine, while Star went to her room to do whatever it was she was doing. I was brought out of my project a few minutes later when I heard a crash come from the direction of Star's room. I ran through the halls until I reached her doorway, and typed in the code to open it. What greeted me was a hole that led through the glass and out into the open air. I looked up to find Star fighting against another pink squid thing.

I quickly ran towards the stairs leading to the roof, pulling out my T-com in the process. I tried to reach another member of the team, and after a minute connected to Robin. "Glacier? What is it?" he asks, I can hear music in the background and assume he's still at the party.

"Get your asses back here! Turns out Squidward had a friend!" I yell out, and then notice another one flying towards me as I exit onto the roof. "Make that friends!" I yell out before the thing flew into me, knocking the communicator out of my hand. Off in the distance, I could make out Starfire fighting against her own metal squid. I quickly turned towards mine and glowered. "Get your f*cking tendrils off of me!" I yell out, freezing said tendrils, along with the rest of the squid, and causing it to fall to the roof. After it lands, I unfreeze part of the side, and rip out some of its wires. Unfreezing the tendrils so that they would let me go as it flew up into the air and blew up. I then turned to face the squid that was attacking Starfire.

"Hey! Squidward! Over here!" I yell out, causing the metallic squid to pause for a moment. That moment was all I needed as I create an Ice Kunai and throw it at the stopped squid. The kunai slices cleanly through one of the squid's tendrils. As Star comes flying back over to me, I notice yet _another_ squid flying towards us. Just as I'm about to create another kunai to throw, two different purple beams come out of nowhere and blow up the remaining squids. Making them spark before actually blowing up. I turn around to see the rest of the Titans, as well as Blackfire, standing at the entrance to the roof. I sigh in relief. Then walk over to them with Starfire floating besides me.

"Aw yeah!" Yells out Cyborg. "Good times!"

"Nice shootin' Tex." Beastboy compliments.

"Very nice." Raven comments.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asks. Blackfire shrugs in response.

"Lucky guess." Though to me it sounded more like she was questioning her own answer. I narrow my eyes a bit, but they shoot open when Cyborg says his next sentence.

"We could use luck like that! Maybe you outta join the team." Cyborg suggests. Blackfire seems surprised.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" She asks in surprise. Though to me it sounds more like she was acting it. Especially when she sends a glance over her shoulder at Starfire, who gasps at this latest development. I narrow my eyes a bit. This just doesn't feel right. And I'm gonna find out why.

Later on, as I'm sitting in my room, I look out the window when I see a shadow pass over it. I'm surprised to see some sort of ship of alien origins. I'm even _more_ surprised to see that there are two men in red suits on board. And that one of them is kidnapping Starfire! I immediately run towards the window and, pressing a button the wall, open it. I jump out as I see Robin start to fall towards the ground after having failed to grab onto Star's foot. _Guess I'm gonna be doing a test run for my little project._ I think to myself, focusing on controlling ice around me.

* * *

**Robin POV**

Robin leaps off the building and reaches towards Starfire's foot, hoping to grab on and pull himself up to free her. But instead, he misses and starts to free fall. His eyes widen, shown by the whites of his mask, as he falls towards the unforgiving ground below. Suddenly, he feels someone grab onto him and start to lift him. Immediately, he thinks that it's Raven or Beastboy in one of his animal forms. What he _doesn't_ expect is for it to be Glacier. He stares in surprise at the tornado of snow that's formed at his waist that's allowing him to fly.

"What?! Glacier?!" He yells out in surprise. He looks up to see a grin on Glacier's face.

"Hey. Like my little project that I was working on?" He asks. Robin just nods in response. "Good. Now, how about we get to saving your girlfriend?" He asks. Robin blushes at this.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaims. The grin on Glacier's face widens.

"But you _want_ her to be your girlfriend. Don't you?" He asks. Robin decides not to dignify that with a response. After a few seconds, Glacier shrugs his shoulders and starts to fly faster.

* * *

**Glacier POV**

I create some Permafrost spikes on the bottoms of my combat boots so that I can stick into the bottom of the spacecraft when we arrive, while Robin uses his boots to metallically connect to the bottom. We listen as the red alien dude talks about bringing Star back to the Centauri moons to face punishment for all the crimes she's committed. I'm confused by this because once you got to know her; Star was _not_ the type that you would think of as a law-breaker. Robin seemed to think the same thing. "No one's taking her away." He says. That or he has it _bad_. He then proceeds to flip up onto the top and face off against the giant dude with the claw arm. "Our friend stays here!" He exclaims as I flip up behind the driver.

As those two fight, I tap the driver on the shoulder. He turns around to find me waving, before I promptly punch him in the face. This causes him to fall to the ground clutching it. A few seconds later, the ship starts to lose altitude as Robin frees Star after one of those green tendril things strikes one of the engines. While those two jump off with Star flying, I jump off and create the tornado of snow from my waist down. Landing alongside Robin and Star to look on as the spacecraft falls onto its top.

"Star! Robin! Glacier!" We turn around to find the rest of the team running towards us. Beastboy being the one to call out our names.

"You guys alright?" Cyborg asks. We nod in response as the two red alien dudes walk towards us.

"In the name of the great Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest!" The one with the claw arm exclaims. Holding out what looks like a badge. At this point, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy look on in shock, I facepalm, and Raven just looks on with the same facial expression as ever.

"Uhh… You can't be the good guys. We're the good guys." Beastboy states. I facepalm once again.

"There can be more than one group of good guys Beastboy. Or did you forget?" I ask him sarcastically.

"_We_ are the Centauri police." The claw alien says.

"The Tameranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes across the _entire_ Centauri system." The other one states. Starfire is still shocked.

"But I have never even _been_ to the Centauri system." She says in confusion. Robin looks on in equal confusion, while my eyes are drawn to Blackfire's 'present'. I walk over and take off the Centauri moon diamond from around her neck.

"But _I_ know someone who has." I state. I throw the moon diamond to the police and turn around to face the rest of the team. "Anyone know where Blackfire is?" I ask. They all look at one another, until Beastboy points at a shadow moving in the sky.

"Uh, dudes." He says. We all look up and Robin walks over to Starfire.

"Don't worry Star. She won't get away with this." He tells her. She looks up as her eyes start to glow green.

"No she will _not_." She states, flying up towards her sister. The next minute or so is filled with flashes of green and purple as the two sisters fight it out. Until the Centauri police fly up with a fixed ship and trap Blackfire in one of those green rope things that seem to disable Tameranian powers. Then they fly off with their new prisoner in tow. The rest of us leaving and going back to the tower to go to bed after I showed the rest my new 'invention'.

While I lay in bed, I continue to try and figure out what it was that pushed me to win those two plushies the night before. Deciding I'd worry about it tomorrow, I fall asleep.


End file.
